Trance
by Shirlya
Summary: Hinata está actuando extraño y no deja de observar fijamente a Kageyama no importa lo que haga o a donde vaya. Los chicos tratan de descubrir la razón de su comportamiento y ayudarlo para que vuelva a ser el mismo Hinata torpe pero alegre de siempre.


¡Buenas Buenas! Este fic nació de mis ganas de empezar a escribir nuevamente :'3

Disfrutenlo :v Está bien loco (Como yo (?))

* * *

Los mismos sentimientos

Los mismos pensamientos

Entonces ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no se dejaba llevar?

Oh, claro.

Todos en la cancha los estaban viendo.

* * *

Al llegar, Kageyama comenzó los calentamientos. Notó que Hinata no dejaba de verlo y comenzó a sentirse un tanto incómodo. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.

Corrió dando vueltas a la cancha para despejar un poco su mente aunque... Hinata realmente se veía como un idiota dando vueltas en el medio de la cancha mirándolo sin discreción. ¿Que creía que estaba haciendo? Lo ponía nervioso.

Todos notaban que había algo raro en el pelinaranja hoy, pero nadie sabía qué sucedía.

-Bien, empecemos un partido de práctica. Dividiremos los equipos en función de que mejoren sus capacidades- Daichi organizaba los equipos y Hinata, con la pelota en mano, no dejaba de ver a Kageyama.

-Hinata ¿Que te sucede? Estas actuando extraño – Le susurró Noya en el oído, el cual solo lo observó con la mirada perdida.

-...Hey… ¿Alguien sabe que le sucede a Hinata? – Susurro Tanaka en medio de los chicos reunidos.

Todos negaron ante la pregunta, pero todos afirmaron haber notado el extraño comportamiento.

-Tal vez Kageyama deba ser el que le pregunte, después de todo es a él al que están viendo con ojos de amor...- Tsukishima sonrió burlonamente, aunque era una buena idea.

-¿Yo? Pero no es mi culpa que él me esté viendo así. No le he hecho nada.

-Te lo encargamos- Daichi dejó su mano sobre su hombro sonriéndole y lo mandó de una palmada en la espalda directamente frente chico.

El más bajo alzó la vista, aun con su mirada perdida, lo cual ponía claramente nervioso al mayor. Trató de huir cuando sintió una mirada que atravesaba su espalda. Volteó solo para ver a todos expectantes, esperando descubrir que sucedía.

No había escapatoria.

-O…oi. ¿Qué pasa contigo? –Finalmente le preguntó.

-No pasa nada conmigo – Respondió vagamente.

-¿Estás jugando? ¡Es obvio que algo te pasa!

-No juego, el partido no ha comenzado.

Kageyama sintió una vena saltándole en la sien.

-¿No deberíamos detenerlos? A este paso Kageyama intentara asesinar a Hinata…- Asahi susurró a los demás.

-¿Bromeas? Hinata está jugando totalmente con Kageyama. ¡Es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida! – Tanaka se reía bajo, tratando de no perderse de nada.

-No se si definirlo como una acción heroica o suicida...-Yamaguchi susurró.

-¡No me tomes el pelo! –Kageyama sostuvo a Hinata por la camisa alzándolo, a lo cual Hinata alzó sus manos.

-Mis manos están aquí. No estoy tomando nada.

Tanaka junto a Nishinoya estaban haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no soltar carcajadas a todo volumen. Sugawara estaba empezando a plantearse que la mejor idea era realmente detenerlos y Daichi estaba completamente de acuerdo.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! – Oh si, Este pequeño idiota lo había hecho enojar en grande. Iba a conocer lo que era hacerlo enojar de verdad.

-En ti.

Todos quedaron estáticos mirándolos. Incluso Kageyama estaba tieso sin soltarlo. Esta broma estaba yendo muy lejos.

-¿Eres estúpido? Q...¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Tartamudeo levemente. Había logrado ponerlo nervioso. Sentía la mirada de todos en su espalda y cómo los colores iban subiendo a su rostro.

-No soy estúpido. Significa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.- Respondió automáticamente Hinata.

Kageyama podía oír los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Dejó a Hinata en el suelo soltando finalmente su camisa y tomó la pelota

-D-dicen que soy obsesivo con el volley, pero tú pareces más obsesivo con lo que estás diciendo. No puedes dejar de pensar en mi alzando la pelota para ti, ¿No es así?-Kageyama trató de darle sentido coherente a la situación.

-No es así. No es de la única forma en la que pienso en ti- Oh, genial. Adiós coherencia.

El silencio reinó. Kageyama bajó la mirada a la pelota entre sus manos sin saber que más decir, perdido en sus pensamientos y en la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

\- ….Entonces, ¿De qué formas piensas en el?- Tsukishima fue el que habló en voz alta. Por dios que esto estaba tardando una eternidad.

-De muchas maneras. Cuando camina hacia el gimnasio, cuando sonríe al hacer una buena jugada sin que nadie más lo note, cuando se concentra totalmente en el juego, cuando toma su bebida preferida…-Hinata no paraba de hablar, diciendo decenas de momentos en los que al parecer le había prestado atención a Kageyama.

-Oi oi. Eso suena como si hablaras de la persona que te gusta ¿No? – Tanaka trató de traer la razón a la situación.

-Estoy hablando de la persona que me gusta….

* * *

Y aquí estamos. De vuelta al principio.

"¿Qué se supone que responda?" Kageyama no dejaba de preguntarse eso mientras todo su cuerpo echaba humo de lo avergonzado que se sentía. El silencio no lo hacía mucho más cómodo.

-Muy bien – Daichi dio un par de palmadas- Suga llevará a Hinata y a Kageyama a la enfermería mientras nosotros jugaremos el partido de práctica –Dio una mirada rápida a todos dando las órdenes y confirmando que el peligris estuviese de acuerdo.

Sugawara sonrió en concordancia y se llevó a los chicos empujándolos fuera del gimnasio.

-No necesito ir a la enfermería- Se quejó Kageyama.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio? A mí me parece que si no hacemos algo pronto, tu nuevo apodo será "langosta al vapor"- Bromeó por la rojez del chico.

-Está bien. ¿Qué propones? –Preguntó tratando de ignorar el comentario que claramente acertaba.

-Pues primero tenemos que averiguar que le sucede a Hinata – Sugawara lo analizó fijamente de arriba hacia abajo, pasando una mano frente a su rostro, notando que no había ninguna reacción.

-A mí me parece que solo está siendo más idiota de lo normal. Aunque este nuevo Hinata es más callado. Creo que me agrada. –Kageyama chasqueo los dedos junto a su oído sin obtener respuesta tampoco.

-Pues parece que a él le agradas también – Sonrió haciendo que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo.

-C-¿Cómo podemos saber que le sucede? Ya lo intenté antes y no funcionó.

-Mmm... Podríamos intentar seguir los pasos que dio Hinata antes de venir al gimnasio para averiguarlo- Se colocó frente al chico- Hinata, ¿Podrías rehacer tus pasos antes de venir al gimnasio? –Le pidió con voz suave a ver si funcionaba.

El chico comenzó a caminar de espaldas entrando a la escuela, subiendo las escaleras con sorprendente habilidad.

-¿Este realmente es el mismo torpe que conozco?-Kageyama lo observaba sorprendido

-Parece como si estuviera en una especie de trance...-

Lo siguieron, viendo como se acercaban a los baños, Hinata entrando al de chicas.

-¡¿TU OTRA VEZ?! ¡KYA! – Se escuchó desde adentro y Hinata salió del baño siendo golpeado por infinidad de objetos.

-Si… definitivamente es el torpe que conozco…-Kageyama reafirmó.

El menor siguió su camino y se sentó en su mesa del salón de clases, el cual estaba vacío al haber terminado la jornada escolar.

-¿Hipnosis? ¡No te creo! ¡Es imposible! –Comenzó a hablar solo, mirando a la nada, como si conversara con alguien.

-¡Stop! –Sugawara colocó una mano frente a su rostro- ¡Eso es! ¡Esta hipnotizado!

* * *

Sentados en la biblioteca, junto a una pila de libros sobre hipnosis, trataban de descubrir cómo podían sacar del trance a Hinata.

-"Una persona hipnotizada responderá sinceramente cualquier pregunta que se le haga si así lo desea"-Kageyama cerró el libro de inmediato con el rostro completamente rojo de nuevo.

Sugawara suspiró dejando uno de tantos libros sobre la mesa.

-Bien. Por lo que he leído, la persona que hipnotizó a Hinata no supo romper el trance, en lugar de eso, lo llevó más y más al fondo. Pero creo que puedo intentarlo –Se levantó mirando al chico- Hinata, cierra los ojos… –Habló con voz suave y calmada, como decía en los libros- Respira profundamente tres veces, al finalizar las respiraciones, abrirás los ojos sintiéndote relajado y en paz. –Dicho esto, se sentó frente a él viendo como el chico seguía sus indicaciones.

-Mmm… –Hinata pestañeo un poco bostezando- Oh. Me siento tan…bien –Se estiró en la silla en la que estaba sentado, sintiéndose perezoso.

-Parece que ha funcionado – Sugawara sonrió mirando a ambos chicos- Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

-¡Espera! ¡No me dejes solo! – Kageyama llamó a Sugawara en un intento por no quedarse a solas con Hinata.

-¿De que hablas?- el peligris abrió la puerta de la biblioteca- Estas con Hinata…-Salió cerrando la puerta lentamente con una sonrisa- Y tienen muuuucho de que hablar….

La biblioteca quedó en silencio mientras Kageyama hacia un extraordinario esfuerzo por no ver a Hinata. ¿Cómo se supone que abordara ese tema? ¡Esto era tan incómodo! Aunque si terminaba con esto pronto, podría largarse de ahí.

-B-bueno... Con respecto a lo que dijiste antes…- Al menos ya no estaba siendo observado por todo el equipo- Quiero decir. Yo también pienso mucho en ti... En muchas formas… -Tosió un poco intentando disimular la vergüenza- Así que, no está mal. Más bien… Diría que me agrada saber que es algo mutuo…- Kageyama apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas, el silencio lo estaba destruyendo por dentro.

-Njrrrr…mmn…

-¿…?- Kageyama alzó la mirada finalmente observando a Hinata dormir plácidamente como si fuese un bebé, soltando pequeños ronquidos.

"Abrirás los ojos sintiéndote relajado y en paz" Las palabras de Sugawara se repitieron en su mente.

Hinata se había quedado dormido.

-¿M…mm? – El menor se despertó al sentir la mesa temblar levemente. Se levantó a tiempo para ver cómo Kageyama alzaba la mesa en un intento de tirarla sobre él- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios te Sucede!? ¡¿Estás loco?! – Hinata corrió entre los estantes mientras Kageyama lo perseguía tomando cada libro que tuviese a la mano y lanzándolo. Su puntería no fallaba en la cancha y su puntería no fallaría en la biblioteca.

-¡Detente! ¡¿Que pasa contigo?! ¡Bakayama! –Hinata trataba de esquivar los libros pero ¡Si que era buen lanzador!

-¡¿Qué pasa CONTIGO?! ¡¿El cerebro finalmente se te terminó de achicharrar?! ¡Te dejas hipnotizar, te me declaras frente a todo el equipo y te quedas dormido ante mi respuesta!

Súbitamente Hinata se detuvo. Al ser tan inesperado, el pelinegro chocó contra él, cayendo ambos al piso.

El más alto se levantó un poco observando al chico debajo de él. Sería posible que...

-¿No lo recuerdas…?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora si…- Susurró completamente rojo, observando su rostro tan cerca. Había dejado que un amigo lo hipnotizara por jugar y ahora estaba en esa situación – Yo... y-yo... Lo siento… No quería. Entiendo si tú no quieres jugar más conmigo. No es tu culpa que yo… es decir…

Kageyama besó su frente, haciendo que el chico se paralizara en silencio instantáneamente.

-Hablas mucho… –Susurró antes de besar su mejilla, siguiendo a su cuello, apreciando su olor.

-Ka-¿Kageyama...?- El menor podía sentir su corazón latir desbocadamente en su pecho, temblando levemente.

-A mí también…- Susurró alzando su rostro, apoyando la frente contra la del chico- A mí también me gustas...- completó antes de rozar sus labios con los de Hinata, el cual alzó sus manos rodeando su cuello en un fuerte abrazo, entregándose a ese beso que decía todo lo que sentía.

* * *

-Entonces… a ver si entiendo – Daichi tenía su mano en su cabeza, masajeándose la sien.- Tú estabas hipnotizado – Señaló a Hinata.

-Si señor.-Asintió el menor que estaba sentado en una silla- Un amigo intento gastarme una broma y terminó hipnotizándome realmente –Aclaró.

-Muy bien. Ustedes ayudaron a sacarlo del trance... ¿No? – Señaló esta vez a Kageyama y a Sugawara que asintieron sentados de igual forma.

-Mientras Hinata estaba en el trance, entró al baño de chicas por **error** –Enfatizo esta última palabra a lo cual el chico asintió.

\- Y usted…- observó a una señora mayor al otro lado del escritorio, que al parecer era profesora- Estuvo buscándolo para amonestarlo por lo del baño y los encontró en la biblioteca, la cual estaba echa un desastre al llegar y los trajo a dirección, ¿No es así?

La mujer mayor asintió de igual forma, cruzada de brazos. Estaba absolutamente ofendida por la situación y había hablado con el director inmediatamente.

-Y por eso estamos aquí ahora…- Daichi sonrió a los chicos frente a él con un aura oscura a su alrededor, de espaldas a la señora- Espero que estén arrepentidos…

-L-lo estamos...- Afirmó Hinata sintiendo un escalofrío.

-M-muy arrepentidos…- "Aunque más asustados" recalcó Kageyama en su mente.

-Pues más vale que lo estén…-Se cruzó de brazos- Porque por órdenes del director, serán ayudantes en la biblioteca por 2 semanas enteras, sin poder ir al club.

-Q-¡¿Qué?! –Ambos gritaron al unísono observando el aura oscura aumentar.

-¿Alguna queja…?- Daichi los miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa similar a la de un demonio.

-N...n…no-Susurraron estremecidos, tragando saliva.

-Ah~, espero que les vaya bien…- Sugawara susurró suavemente, colocándose junto al capitán y mirando a los chicos.

-Sugawara-san…- Los chicos lo miraron como si un ángel hubiese aparecido trayendo palabras llenas de esperanza y luz entre tanta oscuridad.

-…Una vez que vuelvan, tendrán entrenamiento doble para ponerse al día con las dos semanas que no pasaran en el club…- Sonrió radiante cerrando los ojos.

Una gota de sudor frio recorrió sus espaldas observando la luz de esperanza extinguirse poco a poco.

"Estamos perdidos".

* * *

Lo están... Y eso que aun no regresan para el super entrenamiento castigo de Daichi Papamura (?)

Jajajaja amo a todos los personajes de Haikyuu, plz *Corazones gays everywhere* Espero que les haya gustado :) Dense un tiempito para un review. Es menos de un minuto y... ¡Son gratis! ;D (?)


End file.
